


Friends or Lovers

by WilliamsYorkFarroFan



Category: Bandom, Paramore, Petals For Armor - Hayley Williams (Album)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamsYorkFarroFan/pseuds/WilliamsYorkFarroFan
Summary: Hayley and Taylor have known each other since they were kids but were they meant to be more. We will see how the love will grow between these two over the years.
Relationships: Chad Gilbert/Hayley Williams, Hayley Williams/Taylor York, Josh Farro/Hayley Williams
Kudos: 10





	Friends or Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is going to be quite the writing project but I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Chapter 1**

2001: The Meeting

My parents are taking me to watch a high school football game because I am thinking of joining the team next year. While walking over to the bleachers I run into my best friend Zac we fist bump and sit down.

“Hey, I have someone you should really meet she is really cool,” Zac tells me.

I scrunch my face, “That girl that is in that band Josh and you are in?” I asked.

Zac smiles, “Yea she is an awesome singer and I think you should join you’re a good guitar player and we need a rhythm guitarist,” he remarks.

I sat in silence for a moment and ponder the notion, “I don’t know man, I have to think about it  
I’m not quite into the attention,” I responded.

He looks at me and shakes his head and laughs, “It’s whatever, but just let you know the offer is on the table,” he tells me.

We continued talking mainly about music and of course football cheering and booing in between our conversations. Zac excuses himself to go to the restroom which left me some alone time without his influence to think about being in the band. One hand I get to be in a band with my best friend but on the other hand I don’t think I can play in front of people all the time. I quickly get snapped out of my thoughts when Zac crashes back down by me huffing he sounded like he ran from the restroom to here.

He wheezed, “Hayley is here dude come one you got to meet her.”  
I shook my head in uncertainty, “I don’t know man, what if we don’t hit it off?” I asked.

“I already told you that you guys will hit it off you more alike than you think,” he tells me.

I exhale and slap my thighs to while getting up, “Well let’s go meet her then,” I tell him.

Zac smiles, “Oh man you will not regret this,” he giddily says.

Zac and I walked along the fence that is around the football field that’s where I saw her. Hayley had long blonde hair with a slight red hue to it but that wasn’t the one thing that stood out to me. She had a shirt on with what appears to be fishnet tights which I found quite strange no one really dress like that around here.

“HAYLEY,” Zac yells halfway to approaching her.

She turns around and my heart just stops when I full got a full look of her face. She isn’t wearing any make up like most girls around here do but she didn’t need it. She has the most beautiful green eyes I ever seen and along her nose freckles sprinkled across it. As we got closer to her, she is quite petite just about my shoulder height. She smiled which revealed a gap in her front two teeth which I thought was cute.

“Zac attack what’s up dude,” She says her accent is different from people from around here.

“Nothing much small fry just wanting to introduce you to someone I want to join our band as well,” he grins.

She looks at Zac, “Oh is it the one kid that you talk about who’s brother is in Cecil Adora?” she asks and of course I rolled my eyes with my older brother is in the cool local band drop.

Zac turns to me with the sorry I just wanted to make you look cool face and then turns back to her and nods.

He then moves a side and says, “Taylor this is Hayley and Hayley this is Taylor.”

I moved forward reaching my hand out for a shake, she then looks me up and down and then moves forward and grabs my hand and shakes it.

“Well Taylor I think me and you are going to be good friends,” She says with a big grin on her face.


End file.
